Amy Pond and Clara Oswald
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: When the Doctor's away the girls will play. Amy shows her younger successor just how to be a companion in this one-shot


"A fluctuating time disturbance." Those had been the Doctor's exact words to describe the situation. The situation that had brought Amy and Clara together was theoretically impossible. So were most other days with the Doctor though. The funny man with the bow tie had swaggered back into his TARDIS after a heartfelt greeting and gone to fix the incident leaving Clara with Amy for the day. Neither girl had complained.

In truth when they had first met Amy had instantly felt protective of the smaller and younger girl Clara, almost like a big sister. But as soon as they had touched, in a handshake, she'd realised it was much more. The nervous look on Clara's face gave her away. She felt the same way. Rory was away for the weekend so the girls had the house to themselves and while the men are away, the women will play.

Clara's eyes had been instantly drawn to Amy's legs when she had seen her. In truth, most people's eyes were drawn to Amy's legs when they first met her. They were hard to miss. Amy's legs were so long and tender, yet strong and alluring. The short skirts she always wore emphasised their beauty well. Clara's clothes were much less revealing showing less confidence in her appearance. She wore a tight black jacket zipped up over her red and black dress and long tights. This, coupled with her gloves, hid all of her body except for her neck and head.

Amy's back was turned to Clara as she led her into the house so Clara couldn't see the large grin of anticipation that had formed on her face. Amy knew exactly what she wanted. "Let me give you the tour." Amy pointed at each room as she spoke quickly, "Kitchen, Living Room, Toilet." Then she grabbed Clara's hand and pulled her upstairs. "Bedroom." She said practically pushing Clara through the doors and ignoring the other rooms. Clara screamed at the sudden push but burst out laughing as she hit the floor.

Amy sat down on the edge of the large double bed and patted a spot next to her for Clara. Clara got back up to her feet and walked over, sitting next to her taller ginger companion. "So..." Amy smirked. There was a pause. Clara looked expectedly at Amy, as she had no idea how to respond. Amy shrugged with a look on her face that said she didn't care about the conversation and she reached over. Her fingers trapped the zipper of Clara's jacket and pulled it down, peeling the clothing gently off Clara's shoulder. "You look hot." Amy explained with a naughty look in her eye. Clara didn't pick up on the innuendo and nodded her thanks. Amy's hand trailed down Clara's shoulder and landed softly her thigh.

"Since the boys are out, I guess its girl time..." Amy announced. Clara laughed, pushing her hair behind her ear. She barely noticed as Amy's hand started to rub on her leg, massaging her thigh with her thumb. She did notice the soft tingling feeling it sent through her. She laughed again involuntarily. She then looked embarrassed which caused Amy to laugh. "Enough foreplay..." Amy decided out loud provoking a look of confusion from Clara. "...Let's get you naked." Clara cried out as Amy leaped on her and pinned her to the bed by her arms. The shriek from Clara turned into laughter from both girls. Clara had been laughing a lot. She did that when she was nervous.

"Now let's see what you've got under that dress of yours," Amy taunted as she trailed her hand down Clara's legs until she reached the end of her long brown boots. She tugged them off and tossed them away before crawling back up Clara. Amy brushed the shoulders of Clara's dress away and pressed her lips against Clara's collarbone. Clara giggled as Amy showered her neck in kisses. Then Amy rolled away the next portion of her dress revealing a black bra which held two small but nicely shaped boobs that were pounding up and down against her chest with excitement. Amy's hands cupped her breasts and her thumbs massaged her nipples, through the bra, in spirals.

Clara moaned out hard. She wasn't used to being touched this way, especially by another woman. It made her feel alive. Clara's hands reached up and pulled Amy's face down to meet hers. The two kissed for a moment before Amy pulled away with a devious smile on her face. Amy whipped off the rest of Clara's dress and rolled down Clara's tights, savouring the taste of her thighs as she traced her tongue along them. Clara was helpless and Amy devoured the salty sweaty taste of Clara's perfect calves and thighs. But then Amy pulled away and held herself on all fours above Clara, her hands pinning Clara's arms down so she couldn't touch her.

Clara's knickers were black like the bra and tightly fitted like the rest of her clothing. "This is naughty," Amy whispered, "Does that make you naughty?" Clara nodded eagerly licking her lips. "How naughty?" Amy asked as she brought one hand down to Clara's vagina and pressed hard against her panties. Clara moaned out unable to answer. Amy ran her fingers against the thin fabric. "How naughty?" she repeated.

Clara opened her mouth to answer but was silenced by another moan when she felt Amy's fingers slide under her knickers and start to finger her. Two fingers were forced in and out of Clara's opening tauntingly. Amy bit her lip as her eyes watched Clara's face scrunch up each time she thrust in, her expression filled with lust and dirtiness. Clara couldn't help but notice how much Amy resembled a naughty teenager. As Amy's fingers pushed in for the fourth time she spoke softly into Clara's ear, "If you don't answer then I can't take _my_ clothes off. That would be a _shame_..."

Clara moaned out again as a third finger joined the other two in her pussy. Amy was playing with her, taunting her, using her. It felt so good. "You're soaking..." Amy remarked pretending to be ashamed; definitely mocking. It was true, Clara's underwear were soaked through already. Amy scraped her tongue up Clara's cheek. "How naughty?" she asked for the final time. "Really naughty!" Clara shrieked out as Amy's fingers started to spread apart inside her, pushing at her vagina walls. Amy grinned. Her fingers slid out of Clara and she sat up, still straddling her waist though. She shook her head mockingly, "Naughty girl. Do you know what we do to naughty girls?" Clara shook her head, she was slightly worried. Amy leant forwards and whispered into her ear, "We teach them a lesson..."

The worry faded from Clara's mind and was filled with lust and longing as Amy rolled off her red vest dramatically and seductively. Amy's body was pale but perfect. Clara longed to see it in action. Amy fondled her breasts for a moment and reminded Clara that both girls still had their bra's on. Amy leant forwards over Clara's face as she unclipped her bra and let her boobs hang loose. Clara's tongued slipped out of her tongue and licked at Amy's nipples rapidly. Amy's hands held the back of Clara's head in place and gently pushed her further into her breasts. Amy's head shot up to face the ceiling as she moaned out softly. Clara was determined that at some point she would make Amy moan as loud as Amy had made her moan.

Suddenly Amy pushed Clara away, making her lie flat on the bed as Amy leaned forwards like a tigress advancing on her prey. Her palms rested on Clara's breasts, gripping them tightly through the bra. There was a ripping sound and Clara's bra fell away. Amy winked. Then she started to rub Clara's boobs, pushing them together then rolling them apart. Clara couldn't stop herself from moaning again.

Amy liked this: being in complete control of the younger girl. She would protect Clara to her last breath if she had to but the girl belonged to her and was totally in her power. Amy had always been a control freak. She released Clara's boobs and ran her hands down her body once again, stopping, this time, at her belt. She unbuckled it and placed it down softly on the bed next to them. Then she tugged down her miniskirt slowing. She watched Clara intensely as she did so, savouring every expression on her face. Soon the skirt was gone. Amy smirked devilishly as she stood up on the bed, towering over Clara. In one swift movement she dropped her knickers to her ankles. Clara's eyes were stuck on Amy's vagina, with its faint but intoxicating ginger pubic hair.

Amy dropped back onto her knees and looked over Clara's near naked body with her possessive hazel eyes. "So then, you naughty little girl: we need to get those panties off. You look so wet you must have fallen in a swimming pool." Amy paused with a thoughtful look entering onto her face. "We don't actually have a swimming pool. There is a river nearby though. No, not that river: an actual river. A cold wet river where we can mess up that perfect hair of yours." Both women were breathing heavier now with the arousal that Amy's taunting was bringing them. "After we've gone at it like animals _here_ of course," Amy added as she yanked off Clara's panties and raised her into a long passionate kiss, pushing both of them down into the soft embrace of the bed as she did so.

Clara felt her lips forced open as Amy's tongue slid inside her mouth. Clara's own tongue met Amy's and the two battled for dominance in Clara's mouth. As their saliva's mixed, the two red projectiles danced around each other. Clara's hands softly glided over Amy's sides before curving round and grabbing her boobs, squeezing as she did so. Amy's mouth ravaged Clara's, softly gnawing on Clara's bottom lip. Clara moaned out and her grip on Amy's breasts tightened.

Clara gasped as Amy thrust her hips against Clara's. The look on Clara's face was so good that Amy did it again, their vaginas brushing against each other. As Amy thrust against Clara, her foot pawed at Clara's thigh and the two girls groaned out in unison. Clara gripped the edges of the bed as it rocked with each hip movement. The two rolled over and now Amy found herself having to thrust up at Clara. Clara had dropped Amy's boobs but their lips were still connected until Amy pushed Clara away. Clara fell back surprised and Amy sat up. "So naughty..." Amy whispered yanking Clara back onto her lap. Amy's hand smacked into Clara's small circular bottom. Clara's face contorted into an O shape which heightened Amy's state of arousal.

The spanking continued for a few moments before Amy's hand stopped and instead gently rubbed Clara's two ass cheeks. Clara climbed back up Amy's body pushing her back into the bed as their lips met passionately once again. There was a familiar whirring sound from outside the house. The old repeated cranking of the TARDIS landing. Clara cursed but Amy grinned. Who knew, maybe he'd like to join in...


End file.
